Jeff's first love
by NewYorkBoundAdventure
Summary: The beginning of Niff one shots based on prompts I receive on tumblr: newyorkboundadventure. Prompts: 1) Jeff gets excited over sectionals & dance rehearsals making Nick annoyed 2) Jeff falls sick and ends in the commons room only in a robe 3 & 4) Niff takes care of Huntbastian as cats!
1. Jeff's first love

"...Dalton Academy Warblers!"

It was as if the world came to a standstill. I could vaguely make out the series of hands patting my back. Whoops filled my ears and I felt a body pressed against mine.

As I watched Hunter step up to receive the trophy dragging Sebastian in tow(Strange... I made a mental note to investigate that further), I shuddered as Nick engulfed me in a hug.

"Jeff! We did it! We beat New Directions thanks to you!"

I snaked an arm around his waist, revelling in the way his blush crept around his cheeks. I knew of his crush on me. He doesn't realise that he talks in his sleep. ("Jeffy. You're so cute I wanna kish you all over..") That happened two weeks ago and I've been keeping it a secret ever since. I've been fighting my feelings for him for years but I was afraid to take it further. We've been best friends for years, what if we don't

work out?

To stop my mind from thinking about the matter further, I began overcompensating. The ride back to Dalton, I engaged Hunter in conversation about preparing the dance moves for Regionals much to the annoyance of Nick and Sebastian. Over the next few days, I avoided Nick as much as I could, opting to eat meals separately to focus on my dancing. I felt bad pushing him away so much but I had to focus! As a senior, winning regionals and going ahead to win nationals would guarantee me the college of my choice. I wasn't a good enough singer like Hunter, Sebastian, Blaine and even Nick but I was confident enough in my dancing to know that it will take me far.

Later that day as I returned to the room we shared, I was greeted by a very furious Nick Duval.

"Where have you been?! I barely see you anymore. We don't even talk." He began his puppy dog pout. "I thought we were best friends.."

"I'm so so sorry!" I flopped down heavily on his bed. "I've been so busy choreographing our moves for regionals. Come on Nicky, you know how much this means to me." Two could play this game.

I tried to divide my time between Nick and my private dance practices. I knew it still irked him that it was all I could talk about.

As we were eating lunch,

"How about more backflips?"

"Jeff..."

Before we went to bed,

"Maybe I can incorporate some jazz.."

"Goodnight, Jeff!"

During our french exam,

"I got it! We can let Hunter and Sebastian have a dance off duet to get rid of their sexual tension!"

"JEFF STERLING IF YOU DON'T

SHUT UP ABOUT DANCING I'M..I'M...WE'RE NOT GONNA TALK ANYMORE!"

Everyone stared(Including Hunter and Sebastian who were furiously protesting what I said about them) as Nick left the room.

After class I went to look for him, knowing that he would always run off to sit in a tree we have claimed as ours whenever he was upset.

"Nicky?"

"Jeff, let me talk." He said curtly, glaring at me. "I have this feeling that you don't care about me anymore. I can't take it, Jeff. I love you so much. Can't you see that? I want to be with you. Hold your hand. Cuddle before we go to bed. Brush away your beautiful hair and..k-kiss you. But you go on and on about dancing and I...I know it has always been and will always be your first love but don't forget about me too. Even if we remain just as friends."

At this I thought, this is it. This is the moment. I reached forward and kissed him gingerly on the lips. As he gasped into my touch, I took the opportunity to probe his mouth with my tongue enjoying his sweet taste.

"I love you too Nicky. You're my first love. Have always been and will always be."


	2. Cough syrup

"Jeff? W-what are you doing? Why are you in a bath robe?"

Everyone else in the common room stared at the boy seemingly out of it before us. I reached over to smack Sebastian on the head for sniggering at my best friend. That only prompted him to chuckle into Hunter's shoulder beside him. That earned him another smack from our captain himself.

"Nickyyy..." he whined. "Let Hunter and and his boyfriend be! Play with me..." As he said that he plopped on my lap and leaned against my chest, curled up as a ball.

Hunter smirked as he watched the scene unfold. "He must be really high or something to think that I would ever be boyfriends with Smythe." This prompted an eyeroll from me who was aware of their hidden feelings towards one another and a pout from Sebastian. Hunter continued, "You two however...make excellent boyfriends."

Ignoring Hunter, I tried to coax Jeff back into our room. We were already receiving enough stares and sniggers as it is. Thad and Trenf had already whipped out their phones to take a picture of Jeff curled up on my lap, fast asleep.

"Nicky...so cold..." I pressed my hand over his forehead.

"Jeff, you're burning up!"

"Mmm... You feel nice... I already ate half a bottle of medicine..."

Gosh, no wonder he was acting like this. His robe had slipped down revealing his toned, pale chest tempting me. My eyes widened as I tried to stifle a groan. I scooped him into my arms and carried him back into our room.

"Jeffy, why did you leave the room? You should rest."

"I miss you, Nicky...I wanted you with me..."

"I...Jeff, what are you saying?"

"I love you, y'know. I want to be with you."

He...did he just? I tried to check if it was real but Jeff had already curled up and fell asleep. Sighing, I spooned him and decided to wait till he woke up to tell him that I felt the same.


	3. CATasthrophe!

Hey this is part one of my Hunter & Sebastian cat fic though Niff's perspective.

prompt: Hunter and Sebastian get turned into cats, Nick and Jeff has to take care of them. Hunter is a super cuddly cat.

"Nicky. Nicky. Nicky. Nicky!"

I sighed as I put my French assignment down. No point trying to study when my boyfriend got excited about things. Usually he was just really handsy and it always led to reaaaaally good sex but it was plain infuriating at times.

"LOOK AT THIS." Jeff waved a shiny packet in my face.

I snatched it away as he began jumping on my bed.

"Cat powder. Serving size for 2 people. What? Are you sure it'll work? Jeff... It might be dangerous"

"Nicky can we play with it pleasepleaseplease? Come onnnn..." He whined, his eyes turning as wide as saucers.

"Hmm.. We haven't played a prank in ages and Wes isn't here to throw his gavel at us anymore. Let's do it."

As Jeff pinned me to the bed, peppering me with kisses I knew I had made the right choice.

During lunch, we sat at the Warblers' table and began deciding on the victims for our prank. Thad? He'll probably be as uptight as he always is. Trent? God, he'll probably be whiny. I was broken out of my reverie by the sound of cutlery dropping on the floor.

"Why did you hit me, Smythe. Explain yourself!"

"You kept boring us with talk about Regionals. Nobody wants to hear that, Clarington.

"They would if they wanted to win." Hunter glared at each of us and afraid to incur his infamous wrath, we all nodded our heads.

"They're just afraid of you. Let loose a little."

"Loose like you? I think not."

This went on for the rest of lunch. Unable to take it any longer, I elbowed Jeff and mouthed "them".

After getting the thumbs out, we decided that we would ask Hunter and Sebastian for movie night.

"Why am I here? I have better things to do."

"Alcohol to lose your inhibition. Boys to fuck. Time to ponder your gay identity crisis.."

"Must you be so crude? I've said it before and I'll say it again, Sebastian. I'm straight."

"No... As I recalled, you said you were 'not even remotely bicurious'. Hah! Probably because you're already capital G Gay!"

"Bite me!", Hunter growled.

"Just say it baby and I'm all yours."

Meanwhile Jeff was busy watching them(he thinks I don't know about his crush on "Huntbastian, the best thing since Klaine but with propensity for more hate sex".) I mixed the powder into two cups of sprite. I had to make sure that they didn't suspect anything. Thank God the powder was colourless. I walked into the room and Jeff at least had the decency to be embarrassed at his shameless leering. Handing the cups over the the boys, Jeff and I waited. And waited. As they bickered over which movie to watch, we waited. As Sebastian pelted Hunter with pepperoni, we waited. As Hunter poured water into Sebastian's pants(bicurious my ass), we waited. Before we knew it, we were all asleep.

"Nicky. Nicky. Nicky. Nicky!"

"Unngh not now!" I tried to slap him away but all I heard was a loud hissing sound.

"You hit Hunter! How could you?!"

Whaaaaaat? I peeked at him with one eye open and I saw him carrying a thick white fluff of fur in his hands. Where did that come from? Unless...unless...

"It worked? Your powder worked, Jeff?! What are we gonna do? We can't have a cat leading the Warblers.. Ohmygodohmygod..."

"Calm down! The package said that it would last for 48 hours only."

Great. Hunter was annoying enough as a person to please and now I have to deal with him as a cat? Hunter took the opportunity to jump onto my lap and rubbed himself against my chest. Creepy but he was so soft... I scratched him behind his ears.

"He's so friendly, eh? So unlike Hunter. Cold and impersonal and all 'I came from a military school blahblah'."

Jeff sidled up beside me and stroked his chin. He was immediately rewarded by a soft purr from Hunter.

A thought ocurred to me, "Where's Sebastian, Jeffy?"

"He's over there," pointing to his own bed "he's mean! He tried to swipe me!"

I turned to see a ginger tabby sleeping soundly on Jeff's bed. Prodding him lightly, Sebastian began opening his eyes. His whole body may have been covered with fur but I could recognise those green irises anywhere.

Hunter leaped onto the bed and meowed what presumably was a hello. Sebastian eyed him wearily and ignored him, licking his paws.

"Meow?" Hunger nuzzled into Sebastian's neck but he continued licking his paws and using it to clean his head. Figures that Sebastian would be as narcissistic and vain even as a cat.

Not wanting to to be ignored, Hunter began kneading Sebastian's back with his paws. Sebastian leaped off the bed with unnecessary flourish(show off) and began meowing.

"MAO! MAAAOO!"

"What does that mean?"

"MAAAOOO~!"

Hunter soon joined him and well...I couldn't really read his facial expression but was he frowning?

Odd that it is now Sebastian that was being chased instead of the other way round. Soon there was an orchestra of meows filling our dorm.

Jeff and I decided to bring them back to my house for the weekend so that they'll turn back in time for school. Also, my parents were away so there'll be less questions asked. We made the 1 hour drive without ang issues. Well, apart from Hunter nearly peeing in the car but I threatened to put him in a bucket. Apparently, they still understand us. Better watch our mouths then.

"Tuna? Hunter! Sebastian! Have some tuna!"

HISSS!

"Jeff... Don't shove it in their faces like that."

I stifled a laugh as Sebastian tried to wipe off a piece of tuna stuck to his nose with his paw. Hunter began rubbing himself in between my legs and meowing earnestly.

"Bicurious my ass" Jeff huffed, echoing my earlier words.

"You can't possibly be jealous of a cat. Besides he's better than Seb over ther-Don't! Goddamnit my mom's leather couch!

I snatched Sebastian away before he could do anymore damage. It resulted in long angry scratches along my arms. After dinner, we all sat down for some tv. With Jeff snuggled by side and Hunter on my lap, the domesticity of it all hit my chest with unexpected warmth. Sebastian initially resisted any touch but the coldness of the night forced him to inch closer and closer. In the end, he lay sprawled on Jeff's lap. He's always liked Jeff more than I do but he still arches up his back when anyone tries to stroke him. Same old Seb. Hunter couldn't be different, often demanding belly rubs and affectionate pats. It led me to think that underneath his cold exterior, deep down he was just a fluffy teddy bear.

"Fluffy! Who's so fluffy! Hunter is!"

"Jeff..."

"But he's so cute! How could you not love him?"

"Mhhhmmm." I turned and narrowed my eye, enjoying how the blush crept up Jeff's neck.


	4. CAT attack!

This is part two of the fic I've written as requested by some of you. Thanks for the support. Please review and give me ideas. :)

"Mmm... Jeffy.."

"Nick?" What was he doing? I tried again. "Nicky?"

"Ohh.. Right there...mmmff..."

He...I felt his hardness poking my knee and that's when the sudden realisation hit me. This was too good a chance to pass up for me to mess with him! I love this boy, I really do but he's been so worked up lately that he's becoming such a bore. Grinning maniacally, I picked up a very sleepy Sebastian (never good news even when he was human) and put him on Nick's face.

Nick began humping rhythmically against my thigh and I had to stifle a groan. He tongue had peeked a little of out his thick, plump lips and even while asleep the look of concentration etched on his face was just so darn gorgeous...Focus, Sterling! His movements had started to piss Sebastian off though and before I could do anything, Sebastian already had a paw raised and proceeded to make a long gash along Nick's cheek.

"THE FUCK?" The sudden pain had caused Nick to bolt upright, sending Sebastian scrambling to the other side of the room. In his disarrayed confusion, he ran headfirst into a soft mass of white fur that was Hunter who had previously been soundly asleep. It resulted in the most hilarious kitty collision in history. Hunter had let out a startled yelp as he leaped into the air while Sebastian darted around nervously a stark contrast to his normally aggresive demeanor.

"Why was he on my face?!" Nick yelled as he dabbed his face with a cloth but I was too busy laughing and wheezing to respond properly.

"Did.. Did you HAHAHA.. Did you see Hunter's face? HAHAHA!"

"Jeff Riker Sterling! You answer me right now!"

"I'm sorry Nicky... I never thought he would hurt you," putting on the best puppy face I could muster.

"Jeff.. Don't... That's not fair! Oh fine.. We should probably check up on the two of them," he sighed.

"Nicky.. Look at them."

Sebastian and Hunter were curled up together, relishing each other's touch. Hunter had begun licking Sebastian's furry little head in an attempt to comfort him.

"Miaaao~" Hunter mewled soothingly, receiving a soft purr from the tabby in response. Who knew that all it took for both of them to get along was a prank gone wrong? We left them alone to have some privacy and to fix some food but not before I took a picture for posterity(and to taunt Seb when he turned back).

As the day went on, Sebastian and Hunter never left each other's side. They ate together. Slept together. Groomed together. It was rather sweet, really. I wasn't really sure that they were completely aware who they were when they were humans but the look of recognition whenever Nick and I spoke to them led me to believe that they did. That made their sudden closeness even more endearing. It must have been a rather confusing and rather scary experience being turned in cats but perhaps that was why they could only seek comfort in each other. Although they were dependent on us for food and shelter, they couldn't possibly trust us completely after this.

Nick hadn't noticed but they were plotting something, I knew it. I've been silently watching them. Sebastian had been meowing softly and nuzzling Hunter by the neck. I couldn't reallg hear but I strained my ears and heard Hunter make a grunt of approval. As soon they noticed my presence however, they stopped their little chat. Sebastian had tilted his head in mock innocence and I could only tip my head back and laughed.

"Not falling for it, Seb."

I got a hiss in response which only made me laugh harder.

"Hunt! Seb! Food time!" Nick exclaimed, entering the room holding two dishes of chicken fillet.(They were so fussy about what they chose to eat. Sebastian had spat out canned tuna on Nick's leather moccasins earlier on.)

Pressing a kiss to the side of my head he whispered "Hey, why do you look so scared?"

"N-nothing." I manage to stutter at the snarl that Hunter had sent me before digging in.

We had set a timer to count down the 48 hours needed for them to change back since the time of consumption of the magic powder.

"3...2...1..."

"Meow?"

Limbs began stretching to that of a normal human size and fur started to shed. Their faces morphed back into their human selves, smirks ever-present. Their tails were the last remnants of their change before receding back into their bodies. They had been cuddling before, wrapped in each other. Now they were completely bare before us(nice.) and as they realised how close they were touching, they jumped apart.

Looking at each other, they sent me glares that made me want to crawl into a hole and die.

"Jeffery Sterling! Nicholas Duval!"

they yelled in unison.

"Nick! RUN! RUN FOR OUR LIVES!"

Grabbing my hand, Nick led me out of the house and into our cars straight back to Dalton. Without transport, they could not catch us. Still, who knows what horror would await us once they were back.

Please don't throw us out of the Warblers. Please, Please, Please, I silently pleaded.

I'm thinking of writing from Huntbastian's point of view maybe as part of my "Come A Little Closer, my dear" series. Thoughts?


End file.
